The present invention concerns a new and improved method of catching a continuously incoming thread, severing said thread, sucking-off the thread, and rethreading said thread onto an empty bobbin tube, and the invention further pertains to improved apparatus for implementing the aforesaid method.
In the German petty Pat. No. 7,312,039 there is disclosed a device for catching and sucking-off threads which contains a fixed suction nozzle, an outer cutting element movable forward parallel to the suction nozzle, and a cutting device located inside the suction nozzle.
This known device is manually held and the thread is caught by it above the thread traversing triangle. By activating the outer cutting element the thread is severed and sucked-off and after the bobbin change is effected is rethreaded onto the empty bobbin tube, and the thread end extending to the nozzle is severed by activating the inner cutting device.
When using this device a bobbin change can be effected by hand, however, its use in conjunction with automatic bobbin change devices cannot be considered, as the thread cannot be caught in the zone of the thread traversing triangle in close vicinity to the bobbin package and for the complete bobbin change process a plurality of manipulations must be executed which reduce the reliability and furthermore necessitate a complicated control unit.